eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Racial History Timeline
=Verification= I'm hoping I'm not going out on a limb by making a copy of these quests. When linking from in-game, a match could not be found, and while searching, I could only find the books themselves, but not the quests to get the books. Also, if I am allowed to continue with this, it's going to need a bit of spiffying up, such as with a table and such, and I'm sure my discription wasn't 100% clear. Moltove 08:27, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Interesting. I've done the racial starter quests many times in the past, but it's been quite a while since I started a new game character. Let me start a new character and see what I come up with. I've corrected the fact check based on my information of Kelethin and Gorowyn and Neriak, so I find it odd that those quests would exist while the Qeynosian and Freeportian ones would not. I'll post back here with what I find.--Kodia 12:29, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Ah, ok now in rereading what you wrote, I see my misunderstanding. The books are not quested but purchased from the mage tower in Qeynos or Freeport. Each book has three quests in it. So the book isn't a quest but quest'S' plural. That may be part of the misunderstanding. The racial starter quests do indeed exist, but I see now that wasn't what you were asking. So, in order of your statements, let me answer. First, of course you're allowed to continue with this! That's what this wiki is all about. Addicte..er, dedicated people such as yourself who find something that truly piques their interest. We'd love to have this kind of information. As for a table, it's very easy to create one yourself, but I'd be happy to point you towards some information or help you create one yourself (or get one started for you that you could fill in as you go). Just let us know what we can do to help. As for your description and not being 100% clear, don't search for the perfect way to say something. Search for the information, make that information available, and refine it as you go. You've been doing great so far, so I see no reason to believe that won't continue. :) --Kodia 12:53, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :: Thank you very much for your support! I'll definitely keep getting as much information. Right now, my current wonder is if you purchase the book before lvl 20. Some books won't initiate the quest unless if you're the proper lvl. So far, the quests have been nothing but run to an area, re-read the book, then run to another spot, the only danger being that the mobs surrounding the area you must go to. With Invisibility, or just a good friend--or just pure luck-- a lvl 10 could complete it. This also brings up another subject, unrelated, about Red-labeled quests and possible detrimental AAxp. I could have thought that if you complete a quest that is red to you, then you won't get as much xp, adventure or AA. :: As of right now, I learn from copying from other pages, either copying the template, or realizing there's a preset template. Something like a table is a different lol. I can look from the Solo Timeline and copy it, then delete the unnecessary cells. Is there a page with all the Wiki commands and code? ::: To finish the table appropriately, I will first put in the Teir'Dal-specific quests, then create new cells for each race, whether or not they have a page. To finish those, I can put in Wood Elf, Human, High Elf, as I only have one slot left for one more character, I'll go create whenever I can. Moltove 20:20, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::: As a follow up, I did find two real timelines, the Freeport Racial Timeline and Qeynos Racial Timeline I've edited the new timeline to represent them appropriately. I like the format of these pages, so I will label The quests "History of the Races of Norrath, Part 1, 2, and 3" Each will be a new page and will follow the same format as the Racial Timeline page. A timeline within a timeline, technically, but should be easy enough to navigate and understand. I'll be trying my best to update this area of the pages and quest, and whatever is related to the area to the best of my ability. Moltove 22:07, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :: I've found another thorn in my toe. Book Quests Timeline. It seems both Books and Racial quests are indeed both in the database, though with various holes, but none the less are there and at least have a solid foundation. My work would only be bridging a sort of "gap" between them. They are not necessarily directly related, but they are related in a sense of lore and seem as though they should be so close, almost leading to each other. Should I continue, and if so, what are some things I should keep in mind, as to not do too much work by just unintentionally copying from another page, and possibly doing pointless tasks? Moltove 08:07, 26 December 2007 (UTC)